User blog:AYET/Interesting powers and fighting abilies
In this blog, I would like to talk about some powers and/or abilities that I find to be interesting from an unorthodox point of view. As you read on, you will get the gist of what I am trying to share across. I will start off with one of majority's favourite, Marco's yet-named Phoenix DF. Category wise, a Zoan type and not just any but an extremely rare Mythical one. As with all other standard Zoans, it grants its user enhanced physical capabilities (strength, endurance, agility, etc) and the ability to morph into an animal (Phoenix) form. But whats truly unique about this DF are: #rapid health regen not unlike a Paramecian ability, #able to turn into intangible element not unlike a Logia ability, #to be able to fly. Pretty overpowered, isn't it? Well, if we knew all this but have yet seen it in action via Marineford arc, I would say this could have easily be one of the most overpowered or invincible DF power in OP. Yet Oda-san, being a genius that he is, was able to counter-balance its overpowering ability gracefully. We have seen its natural weakness via kairoseki cuffs. We have seen how haki can be used against it via love punch from Garp. We have seen how another DF power overpowered it via Sakazuki's magma vs the Phoenix's blue flames. Still this Phoenix DF is truly unique with all the characteristics of Zoan, Paramecian and Logia in one. Its no wonder this is the favourite of many (including myself). Secondly, Baby 5's Buki Buki no Mi (the weapon fruit). At any time, Baby 5 has some sort of weapon in her sleeves, for this DF grants her the possession of any form of weapon you can possibly think of. What's truly amazing about this DF is its ability to reassemble itself after being broken apart due to detonation. In the recent chapters, we have seen how she morphed into a vibr- *ahem* missile and exploded on Franky Shogun. The scattered pieces of her then rejoined up together to return back to her physique (kinda like T1000 of the Terminator series). Being a Paramecian but having some sort of ability similar to a Logias is really greying out the boundary between the two DF types. After that, I would like to take about Paramecian that could have been a Logia. In my opinion, Galdino (Mr. 3)'s Doru Doru no Mi (wax fruit) and Magellan's Doku Doku no Mi (poison fruit) shares the same trait under this topic. Both users can make use of their power, wax and poison respectively, to appear in liquid (intangible) form, quite similar to those of Logia's ability. The wax fruit is unique to be able to be intangible (liquid) as well as being sturdy solid hardened form. The poison fruit have the potential to be as destructive to the environment as the likes of Ice or Magma fruit. Given an alternative chance, Oda-san may potentially turn these two into full Logias, hence the topic "Paramecians that could have been a Logia". Next on the list, Paramecians being able to turn into full element form but are not Logias One of the characteristics of Logia is being able to turn user completely into an element. However that element has to be an intangible one, hence their advantage. Daz Bones (Mr. 1)'s Supa Supa no Mi and Jozu's yet-named diamond DF could have them turn into full element (steel and diamond respectively) but rather than intangible, they are a really sturdy material. By completely turning into full steel and full diamond, it acts as some sort of armor to protect against all sorts of attacks, unless the attack could penetrate the material (e.g. cutting through steel). Therefore these two (and perhaps maybe the rubber fruit as well) are those which enables its user to turn into full element but yet not Logia-like intangible. p.s. There may be some who does not consiber steel to be an element but for the sake of discussion, just take the material for granted as a kind of "element". Specific unique powers that are ... UNIQUE! Generally, I can see several clasification of types of powers: #DF related (all DF powers falls under this category) #haki related (all haki related attacks) #swordsmanship #marksmanship #science #fishman karate/combat/jujitsu However I can see several really unique powers which stands independently to distinguish itself from the general categorisations. Sanji's Diable Jambe is one of such unique powers. To-date, the flames at his feet is not known to be haki related and Sanji does not have DF power. To be able to lit up and cover his leg with flame as well as burning his opponents with it, normally one would think its some sort of Paramecian but yet its not. Ivankov's Winks are also one of such. While we know Iva has the Horu Horu no Mi powers, but the explosive power from his Winks are not directly related to his DF power at all. Again, its also not haki related, therefore this is the reason I add the Winks into the unique category. A less known but truly interesting power in my opinion is the Colors Trap from Miss Goldenweek. This is the second time I mention this fighting ability in my blogs. After so long, we still don't know if its a DF power or not, but I'm going for "if its not stated, then it isn't" policy. Imagine the potentials of this unique ability. Picture this, Goldenweek reappears in New World, all grown up and very feminine (like the character improvement done onto Tashigi), to assist our protagonist in an arc. She now uses a paintball marker, loaded with Color Trapped pallets/bullets, shoots the pallets onto foes and the same hypnotic influence takes over upon impact. Nice! Notes: I have given some thoughts to many of Zoro's powers but afterwards I felt that his attacks are generally "swordsmanship" kind, therefore all attacks using swords (Zoro, Mihawk, Vista, etc) falls under the category of swordsmanship, thus not very much "unique" in a sense, in my opinion. Also, I have thought about Usopp's shooting skills but yet I find it not significant enough and have thus groupped it under the category marksmanship. Usopp, Van Augur, Yasopp all falls into this category, hence not truly unique. Nami's fighting ability is mainly based on science (science of the weather to be exact). And in a sense, Franky's are also the same. Therefore I categorise both kinds as science, also not considered unique enough. Happy weekend everyone! Category:Blog posts